


[PODFIC] Mama Bittle's Rule Number One

by Jenrose, read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mama Bittle knows best, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rule #1, Rule Number One, Supportive Coach, tw: mention of homophobia and transphobia, tw: mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: Rule number one is that Mama Loves You. Maybe Dicky has forgotten that? Suzanne Bittle decides it's time to remind him. Of that, and that nothing on the internet is ever private.[PODFIC]





	[PODFIC] Mama Bittle's Rule Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mama Bittle's Rule Number One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564394) by [Jenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose). 



> Sorry to Jenrose for this taking so long, I was freaking out about Jack's accent.

Or [stream or download](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Rule+Number+One.mp3)


End file.
